Many modern buildings have central vacuum cleaning systems. These systems have a vacuum unit incorporating a suction motor and impeller to create a vacuum in piping through the building. A user of the system connects a flexible hose to the piping. The hose has a handle for the operator to grasp. The handle is further connected to one or more cleaning accessories.
The motor is housed in a motor housing that typically forms part of a central vacuum unit, often referred to as a “central vacuum power unit”. The vacuum unit also has a receptacle portion for receiving dust and other particles picked up through the cleaning accessories and transported by airflow generated by the vacuum unit through the hose and piping.
The vacuum unit is usually placed in a central location that is easily accessible for emptying the receptacle. The motor is typically powered by line voltage that is controlled by a motor control circuit in the motor housing.
Low voltage wires typically run beside, or form part of, the piping and hose between the canister and the handle. This permits the operator to control the motor by sending low voltage signals from the handle to the motor control circuit. In order to receive the low voltage signals, an opening is provided in the motor housing through which the low voltage wires can be connected to the motor control circuit.
Improvements to, or alternatives for, components in central vacuum cleaner systems, and methods related thereto, are desirable.